Tourner la page
by StoryAndCo
Summary: Après le décès de Edward, Bella est détruite et pense en avoir finit avec la famille Cullen et commence une nouvelle histoire avec Jacob mais les événements en ont décidé autrement.
1. Chapter 1

Edward à été tué par les Volturis après s'être affiché au humain alors qu'il pensait Bella morte. Les Cullen sont anéantis et ont décidés de quitter la ville laissant une Bella détruite derrière eux. Cela fait deux mois que Edward est mort et Bella ne va plus en cours elle ne parle plus et sont père ne sait plus quoi faire.

POV de Bella

Comme tout les jours je vais voir la maison, sont ancienne maison, maintenant vide. J'ai réussi à obtenir des Cullen qu'ils me laissent une paire de clés, mais ça à été dur je sais que au fond il me tiennent responsable de la mort de leur fils. Comment se préparer à la mort de quelqu'un que l'on pense immortel ? Alice à été la personne à en souffrir le plus elle avait une connexion spéciale avec Edward pas comme avec Jasper mais comme un véritable ami, un confident.

Je m'en veux tellement, si je l'avais appeler peut-être qu'il serais encore là, deux mois que je repasse tout les scénarios possible dans ma tête. Mais rien n'y fait, il n'est plus là et je ne sais plus comment vivre.

J'ouvre la porte vitrée et le vide m'étouffe seuls les tableaux et quelques meubles sont encore là, signe que la famille ne pense pas revenir de sitôt. La cuisine qui n'a été utilisée que pour moi est encore là elle aussi, je ne sais pas pourquoi ils n'ont pas vendu cette maison, j'avoue que je suis contente qu'ils ne l'aient pas fait. De cette manière je peux me balader, me souvenir de tout les moments que j'ai passé avec Edward ici, le sol qu'il à foulé.

Sa chambre est la pièce la plus dure mais aussi celle ou je peux le sentir, il est debout à côté de moi et il m'observe. Je m'assois sur le divan en face de la fenêtre éternellement ouverte et je ferme les yeux. Les images de ces journées passés ici s'affichent dans mon esprit mais elle sont balayés par un grand bruit que j'entends de l'entrée.

Je descend saisissant au passage un objet contondant de type statuette décorative, et je m'approche de l'origine du bruit.

Une ombre s'affiche sur le mur en bois de l'entrée, celle d'un homme à en juger par sa corpulence. Je m'approche à pas feutrés et puis je le vois…

\- JACOB ! Tu m'as fais tellement peur ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Cela fait plusieurs jours que je n'ai pas eux du tout de nouvelles de toi Bella, déjà que tu ne passais que des petits coups de fils a base d'onomatopées.

\- Désolé, Charlie ne supporte plus ma présence je crois, alors je viens ici, ça me rassure.

\- C'est pas vrai il est juste très inquiet pour toi, tu ne parles pus du tout depuis qu'il est partis, d'ailleurs je me réjoui de t'entendre faire des phrases complètes.

\- Je n'arrive plus sans lui Jacob, j'ai l'impression que l'on a enlevé mon air.

\- Je sais, je sais…

\- NON ! Justement tu ne sais pas, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de voir l'amour de sa vie partir devant tes yeux ! J'étais là !

J'explose en sanglots, laissant partir toutes les larmes qui n'ont coulées qu'à moitié durant ces nuits de solitude dans ma chambre.

D'un coup je sens des bras qui m'entourent, ceux de Jacob et je me sens à ma place pour la première fois depuis que Edward n'est plus là. Après quelques minutes comme ça il se redresse et me regarde intensément.

\- Tu ne veux pas venir chez moi parce que cet endroit est juste un rappel constant qu'il est partit.

\- C'est vrai, de toute manière je n'ai pas la force de faire face à Charlie.

Arrivés chez lui je me rends vite compte que il n'habite plus avec son père comme avant, mais à maintenant sa propre dépendance à côté de la maison. Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte avant, en même temps je n'ai pas vraiment rendu visite ces derniers temps.

On rentre dans sa chambre, qui est par surprise très bien rangée contrairement à la mienne, avec un grand lit au centre de la pièce entouré de différentes étagères de livres et autres objets. Il est plutôt tard dans l'après midi et à cette période de l'année la nuit tombe très vite, surtout dans la forêt. Ce qui rend la chambre peu éclairée.

\- Ecoute Bella je suis désolé qu'il ne soit plus là, et je veux t'aider depuis sa mort j'ai tenté de te parler de venir te voir mais tu me repoussais toujours.

\- Je ne voulais voir personne au début et je ne parlais que très peu encore aujourd'hui je pense que Charlie s'inquiète beaucoup, parce que notre conversation est la seule que j'ai eu en un bout de temps.

\- Tu ne peux pas rester enfermé sur toi même comme ça, parle moi !

\- C'est dur Jacob, j'ai toujours ce sentiment de le trahir quand je pense à autre chose, de la laisser tomber.

\- Il n'est plus là Bella, tu ne peux pas subir le poids de sa mort toute ta vie, il faut que tu continue à vivre et à être la personne que tu es. Je sais que c'était pour ça qu'il t'aimais… et moi aussi.

\- Jacob ? C'est vrais ?

\- Évidement, écoute je voulais attendre que tu te remette de sa disparition mais tu na l'a jamais vraiment fait et je n'en peux plus de te voir comme ça.

Je saute dans ses bras, prise d'une force soudaine comme si il avait libéré en moi quelques chose caché depuis des mois.

\- Je peux rester là cette nuit Jacob ?

Un petit sourire s'étend sur ses lèvres et cela se voit que il est heureux que je veuille passer à autre chose, il aura suffit d'un déclic pour me faire aimer la vie à nouveau.

\- Tiens prend le lit je vais dormir par terrre.

\- Comme tu veux mais je tiens à te prévenir je fais beaucoup de cauchemar alors je risque de crier je suis désolé d'avance.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon père dort à poing fermé dans la maison je serais le seul à entendre, appelle moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose. Bonne nuit Bella.

Il m'embrasse sur le front et va s'entendre sur le sol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le chapitre deux avec un peu de délais. A vrais dire je n'étais pas sûre du tout de continuer mais il se trouve que l'inspiration m'est venue, et voilà ! Cette histoire va changer totalement de ce que j'avais prévu mais je l'a préfère largement comme cela. Alors n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis en commentaire et à follow pour savoir quand je poste.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Le lendemain quand j'ouvre les yeux la lumière se diffuse à travers la pièce et Jacob n'est plus sur le sol. Après m'être levée du lit avec un peu de difficultés je m'avance dans le salon ouvert sur la cuisine pour y voir Jacob cuisinant ce qui sent comme des œufs.

Je m'approche doucement et lui saute sur le dos pour le surprendre. Mais instinct de loup oblige il se retourne au bon moment et m'attrape avant même que je ne puisse le toucher.

\- Bonjour toi, tu dormais encore alors je me disais que j'allais faire à manger.

\- Bonjour, je ne savais pas que tu possédais des talents de cuisinier.

\- Je ne dirais pas de talents mais on va dire que je me débrouille plutôt bien. D'ailleurs c'est prêt.

Nous passons à table en riant et en se taquinant mutuellement.

Le petit-déjeuner terminé Jacob me propose de me ramener chez moi, ce que j'accepte avec le sourire.

Lorsque Jacob arrête sa voiture devant ma maison j'ai l'impression que je ne peux plus respirer. Une voiture appartenant à des gens que je connais très bien est garée devant chez moi. Une audi, pas n'importe quelle Audi, non l'Audi des Cullen.

\- Je pourrais les sentir à des kilomètres, je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai rien senti avant d'arriver.

Jacob venait de parler le regard fixé sur le voiture des vampires de la haine dans la voix. Je ne peux pas lui répondre, je ne me rend toujours pas compte de ce qui se trouve devant moi.

Avec une force que je ne me connaissais pas j'ouvre la portière à la volée et rentre tel un ouragan dans la maison.

Je vois mon père, Carlisle et Esmée assis dans le salon discutant autour d'un verre. Des verres auxquels comme par hasard le couple Cullen n'a pas touché.

\- Ah te voila Bella ! Carlisle et Esmée sont de retour à Forks et ils voulaient passer dire bonjour.

Immobile, je suis immobile et je ne m'en rends compte que quand mon père m'interroge une nouvelle fois.

\- Bella ?

Je sens Jacob derrière moi, il à sa main dans le bas de mon dos et curieusement cela ne me dérange pas.

\- Oui, bonjour cela fais longtemps. Je ne pensais pas que vous reviendrez à Forks. Après six mois.

Carlisle comprends de suite que ce n'est pas le temps qu'ils sont partis qui me perturbe le plus mais bien la raison pour laquelle ils sont tous partis.

\- Vos enfants sont-ils là aussi ?

Mon père venait de poser la question silencieuse, tous leurs enfants ne pourront jamais être la puisque Edward en reviendra jamais. Mais papa ne le sais pas il pense juste qu'il est partit à l'étranger, ce qui n'était pas faux il y a six mois.

\- Malheureusement non ils ont été retenu, ils mènent des vies bien remplie à présent.

Esmée ne parle pas c'est Carlisle qui répond aux questions de mon père avec un regard plus qu'appuyé pour moi.

\- Bella pourrions- nous parler un moment toute les deux ?

Esmée venait de s'exprimer pour le première fois, pourquoi ? J'ai déjà eu beaucoup de tête à tête avec les membres de la famille Cullen. Après tout je lui dois bien ça.

\- Oui bien sûr suivez moi.

Je l'emmène à l'extérieur tout en faisant un signe à Jacob pour lui dire que tout ira bien, qu'il peut me laisser.

Une fois la porte d'entrée fermée Esmée me regarde intensément avant de répliquer.

\- Bella, je sais que tout cela, notre retour. Peut-être perturbant pour toi et cela l'est pour nous aussi mais nous ne sommes pas ici par plaisir.

Évidemment qui retournerais par plaisir au dernier endroit où ils ont vu leurs fils vivant, ou du moins vampire.

\- Alice et Jasper sont en danger, nous sommes ici pour demander l'aide de la meute. Les autres vampires n'ont pas voulu se joindre à nous et pour de raisons évidentes.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Les Volturis retiennent Jasper et Alice. Les autres vampires ne risqueront pas de s'opposer aux Volturis pour sauver deux de leurs membres. Jasper à perdu le contrôle à Chicago peut après leur déménagement. La disparition d'Edward à été particulièrement dure pour lui et sa soif est revenue, il à attaqué le premier humain qu'il à vu en sortant d'un bar.

Au moins il ne risquait pas d'y avoir de témoin puisqu'il s'est attaqué à tout les autres. Ce dérapage est remonté aux oreilles des Volturis qui on pris cela comme excuse pour mettre encore plus la main sur notre famille. Ils ont kidnappé Jasper et l'on ramené à Milan.

Quand Alice l'a appris, via une vision de Jasper en Italie, elle est arrivée trop tard elle n'avait pas vu assez tôt. Elle s'est donc rendue en Italie sur un coup de tête, tu l'as connais, sans nous écouter et maintenant ils sont tous deux aux mains des Volturis.

Après cette histoire je suis encore plus chamboulée elle à tout raconté d'une traite, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait besoin de respirer. Et moi j'ai eu du mal à remettre mes idées dans l'ordre pour suivre correctement.

\- Il nous faut l'aide des loups mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu viennes avec nous Bella je sais que Alice et Jasper comptes pour toi comme tu comptes pour eux.

-Mais vous êtes partis si longtemps.

\- Je sais mais comment se remettre de la perte de quelqu'un que l'on ne pensait jamais perdre. Rosalie et Emett sont partis vivre en Amérique du Sud et nous avons que très rarement des nouvelles. Cela nous à détruis aussi Bella.

\- Je le sais, je suppose que vous voulez parlez à Jacob.

\- Oui c'est pour ça que nous sommes venus nous savions qu'il était avec toi. Alice avait vu que vous vous rapprocheriez. Venez à la maison ce soir nous vous ferons à dîner et je pourrais expliquer à Jacob notre requête.

\- Très bien nous y serons.

Au moment où je prononce ces derniers mots Carlisle passe la porte d'entrée.

\- On reviendra très bientôt Charlie pour inauguré cette nouvelle télé ne t'inquiète pas !

Il passe à côté de sa femme.

\- Bella est au courant ? Demanda-t-il à Esmée en me regardant

\- Oui elle m'as tout raconté nous viendrons ce soir.

\- Très bien. Rentrons chérie beaucoup de choses nous attendent.

Une fois les Cullen partis je me retourne pour faire un signe de tête à Jacob qui était sortis lui aussi.

\- Jacob j'ai besoin de te parler.

J'attends que mon père referme la porte pour ouvrir la bouche.

\- Nous allons chez les Cullen ce soir.

\- Pas question que je mette un pied chez ces buveurs de sang !

\- Alice et Jasper ont été capturés par les Volturis alors buveurs de sang ou non nous y allons !

J'avais parler avec tellement de force que Jacob me regarda dans les yeux et hocha la tête sans même chercher à protester. Encore fallait-il éviter le massacre ce soir.


End file.
